A SongFic
by TimeCougar
Summary: A collection of songfics. Curious? Read it. I'll give you a hint, Taylor Swift sings the first one. I Kim Possibleifided them. Flames allowed on these ones. Have fun flamers! I'm planning to start a world full of bond fires! Bwahahahahahaha!
1. Teardrops on my guitar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, absolutely nothing.

A/N: **Song-fic! Do not read if you don't like song-fics! **This is an interesting song (if you have heard it), 'cause Drew is the person she's singing about.

A/N/N:Taylor Swift - Teardrops on My Guitar

* * *

She looks at me.  
I fake a smile so she won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be. 

I'll bet he's rich and sweet,  
That guy she talks about.  
And he's got everything  
That I have to live without.  
She talks to me.  
I laugh, cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone, when she's with me.

She says she's so in love.  
She's finally got it right.  
I wonder if she knows  
She's all I think about at night

She's the reason for the teardrops on my pillow,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
She's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.

She walks by me.  
Can she tell that I cant breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly.  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

He better hold her tight,  
Give her all his love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes,  
And know he's lucky, cause

She's the reason for the teardrops on my pillow,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
She's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.

So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light,  
I'll put her picture down,  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.

She's the reason for the teardrops on my pillow,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
She's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.

She's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough.  
And she's all that I need to fall into.

She talks to me,  
I fake a smile so she won't see.

* * *

A/N: Do you know who I "twisted" this song for? Guess, in the reveiw box. I'll post the answer there in five days. But I'll only post it if I get at least seven reveiws. So if you want to know, leave a reveiw! Keep a look out (maybe) ! 


	2. Someday

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the characters, or the show. But a girl can dream, can't she?

A/N: Another song I "Kim Possibeleifided" to my "perfection".

A/N: Nickelback - Someday

* * *

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to write new blueprints 

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make me the ruler but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who rejects it)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make you the ruler but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up winning  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like an action-packed movie  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make us the rulers but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who rejects that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make us the rulers but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who ignores that)

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the warnings we missed  
And try to turn the outcome  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday we will

Someday, somehow  
we're gonna make ourselves the rulers but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who scoffs it off)  
Someday, somehow  
I'n gonna think up a great plan but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who ignores me)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who rejects my plans)  
I know you're wondering when

* * *

A/N: Just like last chappie, vote (or guess) who you think is singing it. And also just like last time I'm gonna ask for seven votes (reveiws) for me to post who sang it. 


	3. Size Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Yet another KPified song by me.

A/N/N: Size Matters Joe Nichols

* * *

Someday she wants a big ol' lair  
Sittin' on a big ol' hill  
And a mile long trap for Kimmie  
For her big ol' evil heart  
Yeah, someday she wants a big ol' bank account  
With too much to spend  
But right now all she wants is a man 

With a big ol' heart  
Who can love her like nobody can  
Big ol' kisses that go on and on  
And never end  
With a big ol' smile  
He'll fill her world with laughter  
Size matters, size matters

Someday she wants a big ol' crown  
With a big ol' thrown that shines  
And a big ol' servants' quarters  
With rules of every kind  
Yeah, someday she wants a big ol' boat  
She can lay around gettin' a tan  
But right now all she wants is a man

With a big ol' heart  
Who can love her like nobody can  
Big ol' kisses that go on and on  
And never end  
With a big ol' funny jokes  
He'll fill her world with smiles  
Size matters, size matters

With a big ol' heart  
Who can love her like nobody can  
Big ol' kisses that go on and on  
And never end  
With a big ol' slip-ups  
He'll fill her world with laughter  
Size matters, size matters

Size matters

* * *

A/N: Like the two chapters before this, vote who you think is singing this. I'm taking requets for the next song. So tell me what you want me to Kpify (trying out different spellings). 


	4. The Getaway

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Yet another KPified song by me. Sea Chic I made this one for you (those who are confused, can stay out of it).

A/N/N: The Getaway - Hilary Duff (the lyrics match... um... yah. I don't really enjoy her singing. I've heard better.)

* * *

Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light,  
One hand on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much runnin' through my mind 

First you wanna jail me,  
Now you say you'll get me,  
Givin' mixed sayings and signs  
It's hard to let you win  
Thinkin' you might slam the brakes again

Put the pedal down  
Headin out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain is  
Drivin' me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me I will go to jail,  
Then throw your head into my plans  
I gotta getaway.

I can't keep running away from you,  
Every time you kill the (evil) mood,  
To tell me something I don't want to hear  
It's so hard to move on,  
'Cuz every time I think I've out-ran you,  
You show up in my rear view mirror

This isn't just a detour,  
'Cuz I always know,  
That you really mean what you say,  
It's so hard to let you win,  
Thinkin' you might ruin my plans again.

Put the pedal down,  
Heading out of town,  
Gotta make a getaway.  
The police catching up,  
Driving me far away,  
This is more than I can take.  
You tell me that you'll jail me first,  
Then I'll break out into the street  
I gotta getaway...

To a place where I  
Can be left alone,  
Where you're not ruining  
And you're not jailing  
But the truth is,  
You won't ever stay away.

Here I am again  
Talkin' to myself  
Sittin' at a red light  
One hand on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much runnin' through my mind

Put the pedal down  
Headin out of town  
Gotta make a getaway(A getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take(I can take)  
You tell me that you jail me first,  
Then I'll throw your words into reverse  
I gotta getaway

* * *

A/N: Like the three chapters before this, vote who (or who are) you think is singing this. I'm taking requets requests for the next song. Reveiws, people, I need reveiws! 


End file.
